


Final Battle

by Aly_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Purgatory, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_Winchester/pseuds/Aly_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he knew that getting Cas back to him would truly be the biggest battle of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Random little drabble I wrote. Comments would be love!

After the shock of seeing the angel actually out of Purgatory, Dean barely looked at him. He couldn't live with what he had done, what _they_  had done. He knew it was wrong when it happened, and nothing changed with being back on Earth. It was true, they had a lot on their minds with running from Leviathan, but that one night that they weren't running, that Benny was off trying to gather his wits from almost losing _again_...

 

Well that was the night he couldn't forget. The look on Cas's face in the flickering fire light, the soft sounds he made so they didn't draw attention to themselves, that look of pure bliss on his face—just for one moment—and then nothing. He was gone, leaving Dean panting alone, on his hands and knees with his chin against his chest. Wanting, aching.

 

When Cas was found again, he couldn't help but throw his arms around him. He couldn't help the smile and the pure relief that flowed through him to see the angel, feel his warm body against his own. But he also felt the tension, the way his hands fisted at his sides, the small shiver that ran through him. Dean had to tear himself away. He made some odd comment about his peach-fuzz scruff, but then it was all business. Cas was obvious enough to Dean.

 

But they were both back in the world, Dean hunting and Cas...doing whatever he was doing those days. Dean was more worried about the effects Purgatory had on the angel than he did on himself. He could handle it, after all he went through Hell, but he had a feeling the angel had it worse down there. Dean wasn't exactly number on on the Leviathans' list.

 

When Cas took the angel tablet and ran, Dean decided then and there that he wouldn't stop fighting. He stopped once, he didn't shove Cas through that portal with him. He left him there for him to be used once again by some all-mighty angel with a god complex. With Crowley on their tail, and now this Naomi bitch, they needed Cas.

 

He prayed to him every night, _begging_  for Cas to show up. He never did, of course. Because things between them changed a long time ago. Not when Cas almost killed him, not when Dean didn't take Cas out of Purgatory himself, but that night by the fire with no monsters and no Benny in sight. When Dean took Cas in ways he never thought he would. When Cas took Dean's heart and never gave it back.

 

He also prayed that whatever happened, his angel would come out unscathed. Dean would fight and die protecting Sam, but Cas...if he wasn't safe when Dean's eyes fell shut for the last time, Dean knew that his life would be worthless. He loved his little brother more than anything, but Cas took his heart.

 

And he knew that getting Cas back to him would truly be the biggest battle of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had thoughts of somehow expanding this, whether this be a prologue of sorts or a "summary" to a longer story. Thoughts?


End file.
